


Somewhere In Michigan

by FrozenHearts



Series: A Guide On How NOT To Recruit The Ghostbusters For Your Superhero Team [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Chinese Food, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mentioned Abby Miller, Mentioned Chuck Shirley, Mentioned Ghost Hunters, Mentioned Justice League, Mentioned Patty Tolan, Paranormal Investigators, Science Experiments, SuperBuster, That's Dean and Kevin's ship name, mentioned avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Sam and Dean want to investigate this so called group of Ghostbusters, thinking they're exactly like those Ghost Hunter hacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, I just wanted to get it out there

Ghost activity had skyrocketed around June. One day, ghosts had just decided to show up, and then they were suddenly gone. It didn't really male much sense, considering that ghosts were always tethered to the world by something, be it an object, a place, or (Chuck better not have had anything to do with it), a person; but for the most part, it took a few days to vanquish one of these suckers.

"So how did these Ghostbusters get rid of them in virtually one night?" Dean asked, peering over Sam's shoulder as he watched a video. Onscreen, a group of four women were lugging what looked like a vacuum around in the subway system, covered in a mysterious green slime as they all laughed and babbled excitedly.

"This was the very first video of their orginization in action," Sam explained, tapping the screen with his finger, "Looks like they're using these packs to suck the ghosts in."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but where does it send them? The Cage? Timbuktu?"

Sam snorted, "I highly doubt poltergeists can be held in the Cage, Dean. Besides, when have you ever known a ghost to eject a green slime on anyone?"

Dean had to agree. Looking at the video, he could the ghosts didn't even look very.... ghostly. Spooky, if that was the better teem. This one had a bluish film to it, wearing what looked like prisoner garb and emanating electrical jolts from its person.

"I guess we'll have to find out,Sammy," Dean clapped his brother's shoulder as he headed towards the bathroom, "We still got the I.D.'s?"

Sam npdded,.shutting his laptop, "In the car. Although we'll have to switch the names out." 

Dean pouted, "Awww, you don't think they'll like a little Simon and Garfunkel?"

"Just get ready, Dean."

\-----

Sam didn't remember the last time he felt this nervous, walking up to.the bright red doors of the firehouse. It had taken a while, but once they found a trail of small ghost insignia, the place hadn't been haed to find.

"It'd be so awkward if this ends up being those Ghost Hunters." Dean griped, fiddling with the cuff of his shirt. Sam nodded, rapping his knuckles on the rough wood again. He could hear yelling and banging coming from inside as he stood there.

"Just let me so the talking?" Sam said when they heard a man inside shout, "Erin! Someone's at the door!"

"Can you tell them to sit in the waiting area for a second?" a woman called back. Sam rolled his eyes as the man replied, "I'm on the phone, Miss Miller said she'd call soon!"

The knob was cool against hishand as Sam opened the door and Dean followed him inside, into a cavernous lobby that was almost bare, save for what looked like metal and wires displayed out on desks, caution tape bright yellow against the dark walls. They could see a tall man with blond hair sitting at what Sam assumed was thw front desk, twirling the phone chord as he swiveled around in his chair. Across from him were two women, both in matching brown jumpsuits as they tinkered away at some sort if contraption as Toto's "Africa" blared from their radio.

"Nice music," Dean commented, humming along as they ventured deeper into the room. The receptionist spotted them, giving away a big grin as he leaned forward on his elbows. Up close, Sam could see there were no lenses in his thick framed glasses.

"And how can the Ghostbusters help you today?" the receptionist said, his blue eyes settling on Dean. Sam smirked as his brother blushed slightly, fumbling with his fake badge.

"Um, Agent Wayne and Agent Kent," Dean introduced, "We're here to discuss a recent paranormal sighting?"

"Is this who was at the door?" a woman called, pushing a pair of goggles away from her face. Her bangs were messy in her eyes and her brown hair was falling away from its ponytail. Ash and oil was smeared on her jumpsuit and Sam tried not to gag as the smell filled his nostrils.

"Hi, Dr. Erin Gilbert, PhD.," the woman stuck her hand out, "Sorry about Kevin, we had to disconnect his phone."

"Is that why we were unable to call?" Sam asked. From the corner of his eye, he could see his brother stealing a curious glance at the receptionist.

"Yeah, I'm sorry not everyone could be here-" Erin gushed, cut off as her friend called from the other side of the room, "Erin! I think I fixed the tractor beam on the neuron gun!"

That caught Dean's attention, his eyes lighting up like Christmas came early. Flashing his badge, Sam said, "Agent Kent, and this is Agent Wayne."

"They said they're here to discuss all the ghosts you guys fought last month!" Kevin added helpfully.

"Right!" Erin clapped her hands, "I guess you can follow me, Abby and Patty will be back soon, if you two like Chinese food, uh-"

"Ooh, Erin, hon, check this out!" Erin's friend exclaimed, "I rerouted the plutonium wires so that when you shoot this at the ghost, it'll make it explode on sight!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman, a pair of yellow tinted glasses hanging on her ear. The song on the radio had finished, moving on to some eighties pop ballad. 

"This is Dr. Holtzmann," Erin introduced, and the woman shrugged at them, "She works on the neuromechanical aspects and all things weapons in regards to ghostbusting."

"Yea-hea!" Holtzmann pumped a fist in the air, "Those ghosts won't know what hit 'em!"

Sam nodded, "Yes, well, the FBI caught wind of your little group, so we've come to investigate your work, if that's alright with you."

Sam jumped as Holtzmann slapped his arm, "Alright, Sasquatch, if you want to follow me, I can show you my newest gadgets...."

Dean seemed a little reluctant to leave the general line of sight of Kevin, but Sam didn't comment as they followed Holtzmann across the room, crossing over a taped line that stood in front of a large table supporting what looked like some sort of bear trap.

"Does this catch the ghosts?" Dean grinned like a child as they inspected the machinery.

Holtzmann popped her lips, "Actually that one is for crushing walnuts. This one over here is for keeping the ghosts contained."

To the left look like a set of metal pillars, a sheet of fiberglass stationed in the center. Sam was impressed alone by the nutcracker, but Erin seemed horrified.

"Holtzmann! Where are the safety lights?!" Erin demanded.

"Safety lights?" Dean piped up, "Isn't that in violation of the safety conduct laws?"

Sam rolled his eyes. That was complete bullshit and they both knew it in this setting. He was about to say something when Holtzmann blew a raspberry, spittle flying everywhere.

"Safety lights are for dudes," Holtzmann said, "Anyway, this baby suspends the gravity the ghosts use to tether themselves to a physical objects and holds them in suspended animation until the portal in the glass sucks them in."

Sam rubbed his temples. He was into science, but this was next level. Or they were pulling it out of their asses (which he highly doubted, as Erin here has a PhD.)

"You created a portal to send ghosts somewhere?" Sam asked.

Erin shrugged, "Yes. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Where's it send them?" Dean asked, "The ghosts, I mean."

Holtzmann pursed her lips, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, "Erhm, I'd like to say Michigan, but I'm not entirely sure."

Sam sighed. Great. Now they'd have to search for ghost sightings in Detroit. He looked at the women's gear- from the videos he watched and the articles he read, they put the Ghost Hunters to shame. They were the real deal.

It would have been a lot easier hunting ghosts and fighting demons in the earlier years if they had gear like this, Sam mused.

"Alright, well," Sam sighed, "thank.you very much for your time, ladies. If you want to give us a call, that'd be much appreciated." He gave Erin their fake cards, the ink leaving black smudges on his fingers. Sam was about to get Dean to follow him when he realized he had left.

"Have you seen-"

"Agent Wayne?" Erin supplied, "I think he went to talk to Kevin."

Sam nodded, "Right. Well, thanks again-"

"Do you work for the Avengers, by any chance?" Erin cut him off, cocking her head.

"Um, no."

"What about the Justice League?" Holtzmann cut in excitedly, "We had a meeting with them last week, it was so cool-"

Sam nodded. They needed to leave now. Before Dean overheard and stayed to fangirl with them. He was definitely going to research the Avengersa nd this Justice League; he knew the Avengers had been operating since 2012, but this Justice League had to be new.

"I'm afraid Agent Wayne and I need to go," Sam said, his gaze falling on.his brother as he no doubt tried to flirt up Kevin. Kevin seemed be interested as well, leaning in to listen better.

"Oh!" Erin said, ushering them towards the door, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for Chinese?"

Sam shook his head, gripping Dean's arm rightly as soon as he saw his brother had given Kevin their card.

"We really should be going now, Agent Wayne," Sam reminded his brother with a smug grin. 

"Right, of course," Dean said, giving Kevin a wink as Sam lead him away, "Call me, 'kay?"

Kevin smiled, waving them off.

Sam made fun of Dean the entire ride back to the bunker, later throwing a fit when he found out that the Justice League and the Avengers were also real.

The world, it seemed, was just full of surprises. They'd have to ask Chuck if this was what he planned on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the last one-shot in this series. I hope you liked this :)
> 
> (And I am so here for Bisexual Dean, it's great)
> 
> (ALSO I DECIDED THAT DEAN X KEVIN IS SUPERBUSTER WHO'S WITH ME)


End file.
